Save Us From Ourselves
by XoDixonXo
Summary: <html><head></head>Sutton and the rest of the Gladers have escaped the Maze, but the trials are far from over. Feelings are starting to arise for others and a triangle is forming, but with the Scorch Trials in full effect, how can one focus on love? Love always finds a way and W.I.C.K.E.D is expecting it to happen. Sequel to Save Me From Myself. Newt/OC/Thomas. Rated; T/Eventual M.</html>
1. Lock Me Up

_Welcome back! I've missed you guys._

_It's been a long enough wait, and I am very pleased to publish the first chapter of Save Me From Myself's sequel, Save Us From Ourselves. If you've read The Scorch Trials, I'm sure you'll understand why it's titled the way it is._

_It took me a long time to decide on the title, but even though it's simple, I think it fits. I only really decided the title a week or two ago when I received a review from one of my readers, Wallart Shipper. I think you know why, so thanks for the inspiration!_

_This was supposed to be released October 2nd, so I'm sorry it wasn't, especially to the people who I reassured that it would be out by then. Also, a very special happy birthday to one of my readers, **MateriaGirl16, **her birthday was October 2nd and this was supposed to be a birthday present... So, here's a belated birthday present from me to you!_

_Don't forget to check out the story I beta titled 'Dust In The Wind' by Mrs Frodo Baggins. She'd appreciate the love and it's a great story!(:_

_I can't wait and am very excited to start this journey with all of you great readers. The amount of love Save Me From Myself has received over the last year has been incredible, so here's the sequel you've been asking for._

_This story will be starting off T, but will 99.9% get bumped up._

_I do not own Maze Runner, only Sutton and any other wonderful characters I may create._

Enjoy Chapter One!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews from Save Me From Myself, Chapter Thirteen; Before The GoodbyeCurrent Reviews.**

**SugarSpice824; I'm glad I made the wait shorter for you! It definitely made the wait shorter for me, as well. I'm already counting down for Scorch Trials! How'd you like the movie? I loved it! Enjoy chapter one!(:**

**The Genius; Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved the story, so here's the sequel! Enjoy.(:**

**Guest 1; Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy.(:**

**SecondarySources (1); You sounded like me when I saw the movie for the first time! I'm assuming you liked the story, so thank you! If not, well.. . Enjoy!(:**

**WolvesAndNutellaLover; haha, I'm sorry! I really emphasized on Newt and Alby's close friendship throughout the story, so I wanted to make his death really poignant. Enjoy!(:**

**FireXX; Finished and onto the next one! Enjoy.(:**

**Wallart Shipper (1); I'm glad you like Sutton's name! I know a few people found it weird, but I like it just because it's so different. Very pretty! No worries, SMFM may be over, but Save Us From Ourselves has just started! Enjoy.(:**

**UnknownPOV; Thanks so much, I really appreciate it! You know you mean business when you went password searching! Enjoy.(:**

**DanceDivaAnime; Yay, I'm glad you liked it! Enjoy.(:**

**MateriaGirl16; Soooo, have you read it yet?! If not, let me know what you think here! But seriously, thank you so so much for all the love! Enjoy the sequel.(:**

**LostGirl97; Yay, I'm glad! I did the same thing, actually. I was sitting there thinking, "Sutton would be great for this scene," and stuff like that. Oh well.): At least we have her here! Enjoy.(:**

**MischiefAndFaith (1); Aw, don't cry! If you did, I'm sorry! I'm so happy you loved the story, though, so I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much!(:**

**Jazzimyn Larsie; I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way! I did not plan for Sutton to be pictured from Indian descent, but if that's how you picture her and it's not what you would prefer, I apologize. And no, Sutton is not my name, sorry.(:**

**Guest 2; Thank you so much! Hopefully you and everyone else will enjoy part two!(:**

**Guest 3; Aw, good, I'm glad you love them together! I'm very surprised by all of the Newt love in this story. Very happy about it, though! Newt needs some love once in a while. I love hearing that people binge-read SMFM, it makes me so happy! I understand you not wanting to read the sequel due to Sutton/Thomas, and that's okay! Just knowing that you enjoyed the original is enough for me.(: If you do choose to continue reading, thanks for sticking with us!**

**January Raines; Yay, glad to hear that! Enjoy.(:**

**Jenova; I have to say, I love hearing opinions like yours. They aren't the typical Thomas/Newt opinions and I love it. I understand your suggestions as well and will hopefully be able to develop Sutton more in the sequel. Enjoy(:**

**DelilahRushten; Ooh, you switched! What made you change your mind, I'm curious? Enjoy.(:**

**Connie/AliveWasHere; Right? When I finished the trilogy a few years ago, I didn't know what to do! It's such a captivating story. Don't worry about the Glader language, it took me forever to figure it out!(: But in all serious, I'm so happy that my story helped you figure that out. That makes me so happy, you have no idea! When it comes to Death Cure, i still have no clue how to end it. I have an idea of how I'll be starting it, but to be honest, I probably won't know up until the moment I write it. It'll definitely be a spur of the moment kind of thing! Enjoy.(:**

**My New OTP; THE NAME OF THIS REVIEW MADE ME JUMP FOR JOY WHEN I SAW IT. No joke! So thank you just for that! But no worries, Thomas won't be giving up anytime soon..(: For New's POV, do you mean a rewrite of chapter two in Newt's POV or write a future chapter or two in his POV? You wrote 'doing a chapter of two' and since I have my vignette companion series, I wasn't too sure. Enjoy.!(:**

**JJ; Oh no, don't cry! TO date, that scene is one of my favorites from that story, though.(: And yay to a baby Sutton, eep! And could you imagine cute little Newts and Suttons running around? Eeeeep even more. Enjoy!(:**

**SecondarySources (2); It gives me palpitations, too! I love the way he talks, what with his 'sweethearts' and 'loves' and all that jazz.(:**

**MischiefAndFaith (2); No need to wait anymore, it's here!(: I love hearing when people don't know who to root for. Let me know what you're thinking after this one! Enjoy.(:**

**RedTailedHero; Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And it may only be thirteen chapters, but some are pretty lengthy! That's a LOT of reading. Enjoy.(:**

**UnderTheShadows; Here's some more! Enjoy.(:**

**Guest 4; I'm glad you enjoyed it so shucking much. Enjoy Part 2!(:**

**Guest 5; Same here. I adore Newt to pieces, he was always my favorite character. I'm glad you think so, by the way! Thanks for all of the support. but no, you're way more awesome! Here's the sequel, so please don't die! I'll try to keep Newtton safe for you. Enjoy.(:**

**Guest 6; You never know! (Hint; there will be(: ). Enjoy.!(:**

**Sophia; aww, that's good (sometimes)! It happens with Newt, though, I mean, come on. It's NEWT. Enjoy.!(:**

**Wallart Shipper (2); Thanks for rereading! I'm happy you love it so much. Your suggestion inspired this title and will most likey (99.9%) be the title for Death Cure, so thank you, you'll be getting all of the credit! Sutton missed you too, enjoy.(:**

**Niclo121212; Haha, for some people, not at all! Enjoy.(:**

**Natuk; I'm sorry SMFM is over, but the sequel has just started! And a smut scene will be happening soon, don't worry, they're in the works! Enjoy.(:**

**Guest 7; Don't worry, you're not the only Thomas fan, there's a lot of you out there!lol, I think you'll be much happier with this sequel than the original if you are...(: Enjoy!**

**Guest 8; Thanks for the input! Enjoy.(:**

**Guest 9; **Thanks for the input! Enjoy.(:****

**Guest 10; **Thanks for the input! Enjoy.(:****

**Guest 11; **Thanks for the input! Enjoy.(:****

**Guest 12; **Thanks for the input! Enjoy.(:****

**Ka-Tay's Mind; (Chapter 1): Thanks so much! Glad you enjoy it so far.(: (Chapter 2): Haha, yeah, that's Newt, he's trying his best to be a smooth talker, but he'll get rattled eventually! (Chapter 5): I'm so happy you liked it that much! The kiss was like the cherry on top. (Chapter 6): Yay, thanks so much! (Chapter 7): And just think, it's only rated T! (General): I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Thank you for all of the great reviews. The person who wants Newt gone will definitely be explored, don't worry! And yes, Thomas kissed her! That will definitely cause a problem, just wait. Enjoy!(:**

*****THANK YOU to every single amazing person that goes the extra mile to review, favorite, PM, subscribe, etc. You are all amazing, amazing, people. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Time to listen to my confession<p>

I'm much less than I wanted ot be, wanted to be

You shine a light on my dark side, but you

Don't care what you see.

Overjoyed. Over you. Overnight

But that's what you do.

Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone off the bus. Welcome to your temporary home,".<p>

Our driver had already exited the bus, the only people remaining were being the Gladers and one of the women who had saved us, Lorraine. We all stood up in the aisle of the long bus, some stopping to stretch before exiting the vehicle. When I reached the steps to exit, I felt Newt's hand on my back as guidance, even though we were now within what seemed to be safe walls, a garage of sorts. Must just be habit.

We were in a 3-car garage with a door on the other side of the room that led to the inside of the large building. Upon entering the garage, we had been able to see the mansion for miles, all of the Gladers slack-jawed just by the sight of the house. Finally entering the house, I saw a larger-than-life living room, adorned with three couches and two armchairs, a fireplace and a wet bar.

"My heart is breaking over the fact that this is only our _temporary_ home!" Minho hooted from across the room where he was checking out what looked to be like a bathroom.

I couldn't help but smile at the looks of happiness and shock on everyone's faces. For some of us, life in the Glade had lasted two years. Me, on the other hand, it had only lasted a few weeks. After finally escaping the Glade and its Maze walls, filled to the brim with Grievers, we were finally, _finally_, safe.

"We did it," Newt said appreciatively from beside me, shoving his hands into his pockets as he surveyed the room.

There was a sort of twinkle in his eyes, a joy emanating from him that I had only seen maybe once or twice from in the Glade.

"I know you all must be very excited and tired, but you also probably have a lot of questions. I'll try to answer as many as possible before dinner is ready and then you we'll leave you to relax," Lorraine explained as she entered the room, her voice thick with authority.

Just by listening to how she spoke, it was easy to see that she was the head honcho of the group.

The promise of actual answers, something that wasn't very common in the Glade, had us nodding as all of the Gladers headed over to the couches and chairs. The two smaller chairs were occupied in a matter of seconds, what with Minho flinging his body across the one while Teresa took the other.

By the time I reached the couches, the only available spot was in the middle of the second couch, next to Thomas. Shooting him a small smile, I sat down next to him only to have Newt plop down beside me. Glancing back and forth between the two, I felt a rosy blush start to creep up my cheeks. Well. This Thomas/Newt sandwich was very awkward. When Lorraine was satisfied with our seating arrangements, she began to speak.

"I just want to start everything off by saying I'm glad you're all here. We weren't sure if we would be able to get you out of there, but when we saw that you had already escaped the simulation, it was a relief,".

"Wait, the simulation? What simulation?" Frypan asked from his spot, eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. The Maze, or, Glade as you call it?" Lorraine replied, waiting for a nod or some sort of response before continuing, "As most of you all know by now, you were all put in the Glade as a test. A sort of _trial_," Lorraine, spat, her nose crinkling up at the thought.

"I'm sure the people from W.I.C.K.E.D. explained some of what's been going on the last few years, but I'll get into it a bit more. Many years ago, probably before most of you were born, a series of unprecedented sun flares ravaged our planet. At first we were told not to worry, that they wouldn't be bad, but clearly, scientists were very, very, wrong,".

"When you say 'sun flare', do you mean—,".

"A sun spot that basically explodes, releasing over ten million_ ergs_ per second, along with large amounts of radiation? Yes. Think of a megaton hydrogen bomb when it explodes, for example. Now picture _millions_ of 100-megaton bombs going off at the same time. The energy that was released on this planet was ten million times greater than a volcanic explosion... Needless to say, be glad you missed it," Lorraine continued, sadness washing over her features.

Everyone sat in silence as we waited for Lorraine to continue, until Minho spoke up.

"Dude, I am _so_ confused with all of the science terms," he groaned, dropping his head back against the couch.

Even Lorraine chuckled lightly at the comedian of the group, even if Minho wasn't trying to be funny and was genuinely confused.

"Anyway," Lorraine sighed, "These sun flares destroyed all of our satellites, along with millions of people in a matter of days. Where millions upon millions used to live, there are now wastelands filled with radiation and death,".

"That's horrible," I shivered, not even wanting to think about it.

"How could W.I.C.K.E.D. just throw us into the Glade with all of us this going on?" Winston asked angrily, shaking his head.

"After the sun flares, a disease deemed _the Flare_ came about. Between the disease and the remaining radiation from the flares, our ecosystem collapsed and there was just no way to contain the disease. Everyone was too scared, just fleeing everywhere like chickens with their heads cut off," Lorraine explained, her body cringing whilst speaking of the disease.

"Surely there has to be a cure, right?" Teresa suggested from her chair but Lorraine shook her head no, sighing.

"Sadly, no. Only a treatment that only the richest can afford can prolong the effects of the Flare, but no, no cure. That, however, is where all of you come in. There had been talk of children that were apparently born _immune_ to the Flare and clearly, W.I.C.K.E.D got a hold of you. You are all immune to the Flare. Congratulations," she said, her voice flat. "W.I.C.K.E.D raised you to be incredibly bright, putting you through severe tests to try and figure out something, _anything_, to find out why you're all immune. That damned maze was one of those crazy tests. You're all very lucky, however. The Flare, it... It lives in your brain, takes full control of you. I'd rather die than get caught with it. Sure, our world is far from perfect, but we needed to get you out of there, no matter how safe it was. You're all geniuses, sure, but you're still children; children shouldn't be subjected that kind of torture.. Ah! Dinner's ready," Lorraine sat up smiling, looking toward an opening door.

The depressing tone of the conversation picked up immediately at the smell of pizza entering the room.

"Shut up," Frypan said at the sight of full pies getting ready to be served to us.

"I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy dinner and then take some showers. I'm sure none of you have _truly_ bathed in a long, long time. Use as much hot water as you'd like. Goodnight," Lorraine smiled, getting up and leaving the room.

We all remained seated as a few men and women dressed in normal clothing served us our dinner, steaming plates of cheesy pizza. Taking a bite, I sighed happily.

_Heaven_.

"Not as good as your cooking, Frypan," Thomas mumbled through a mouth full of food, making everyone laugh.

"I wonder what they're thinking back in the Glade," I sighed after a few bites, thinking back to the few Gladers that had chosen to stay behind.

"All we can know is that they're okay. W.I.C.K.E.D reset the simulation of the Glade after we escaped, so they have plants, sun, and animals, just no new supplies coming in. They should be okay," Newt explained what the Creators must've told them after whisking me away.

Just thinking about it made me shiver, so I rested my head against Newt's shoulder.

"You okay?" I whispered against him, to which he nodded.

"Like I said, love, I will be. Alby, he..." Newt replied, struggling to get his words.

"We'll talk about everything later, okay? In private," I told him smiling.

Fighting through his emotions, Newt smiled back, kissing my shoulder lightly. In a sudden flash of movement, Minho had jumped off his chair, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"I call first shower!".

* * *

><p>None of us had many supplies or luggage after escaping the Glade, so unpacking wasn't an issue. Everyone was exhausted, yawns could be heard all around the main room as we all picked out our beds for the night. There were no rules for sleeping except one, girls in one room, boys in another. Newt hadn't been very pleased, especially after sharing a bed with me for quite some time now, but he had kept his mouth shut.<p>

"Top or bottom?".

"Huh?".

Teresa shot me an annoyed look before replacing it with a smile.

"Top or bottom bunk?".

Glancing over to her, I saw her pointing toward the bunk bed on the other side of the room.

"Oh. I'd prefer top, if that's okay," I said, smiling back.

Shrugging, Teresa made her way out of the room, "Go for it,".

Checking the clock on the wall told me that it was 11:37, late enough to mean I was losing good sleep. Heading over to the clock, I debated setting an alarm for the new day, but decided against it. I'm allowed to sleep in tomorrow.

_Sleeping in_.

I could've passed out just thinking about it. The door shut behind me so I turned, expecting Teresa to be getting ready for bed.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked as a determined Newt strode across the room.

Strong hands pressed against my shoulders and pulled me to him, his lips pushing against mine. My body melted around his touch, his legs guiding me back towards the wall.

"Newt.." I whispered against his protests and he nodded.

"I know. I'm just glad that we're both here, safe. We lost a lot of good people back in the Maze, we lost...".

I waited patiently for him to continue speaking despite the hard time he was having.

"We lost Alby. I watched it happen and just _sat_ there," he growled, shaking his head back and forth furiously with closed eyes.

Grabbing him by the shoulder, I pushed him back slightly so I could see him fully.

"Hey. There was nothing you could do to save him. If you hadn't had jumped to the side..". My voice cracked just at the thought of Newt being in Alby's position. "If you hadn't jumped to the side, you wouldn't be here, and that would've meant I broke my promise,".

For some reason, Newt's curious look shook me, made me sit down on the floor and pull my knees to my chest. Newt followed me down to the floor, resting his chin on my knees.

"What promise?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

_"Newt, he.. He's a great guy, you know that. He's like my brother, but he's known for being a loose cannon sometimes, and I think him hitting Gally proved that,". _

_"He was provoked," I insisted, standing up for the boy that wasn't even here to defend himself, but Alby dismissed me with the wave of a hand. _

_"Either way, he's still known for losing it once and a whole. I need you to promise me that if something happens to me, you'll take care of him,". _

_My eyes narrowed in on Alby's while he spoke. _

_"Nothing's going to happen to you,". _

_"But if something _does_, I don't want Newt falling off the edge. He's come close, before you arrived, and if I'm not here to bring him back, I fear that you're the only one who can," Alby explained, running a tired hand down his face. _

_"Alby, _nothing_ is going to happen," I urged, but Alby was persistent, just like Newt. _

_"Promise me. Promise me you'll take care of him,". _

_"I promise,"._

"I made a promise to Alby back in the Glade and I intend to keep it, no matter what; Newt, Alby was broken. We all knew he secretly didn't want to leave the Glade. It was his kingdom, his paradise. Especially after the Changing, he wouldn't have made it out here, and I think you know that. Don't feel guilty over something you couldn't control—and don't say you didn't try to save him you did—I saw it," I told him, shuddering over images of Newt scooping up Alby's bodily organs in a last-ditch effort to save his best friend.

Newt's eyes closed, his body shook when he sighed.

"I guess. It's just that I see it all the time—when my eyes are closed, when I'm sleeping... Not that it matters, but he gave us his blessing. He really liked you, Sutton," Newt said, smiling at the thought.

It made me smile too, tears welling up in my eyes.

"He may have been a hard-ass, but I liked him too," I giggled, making Newt laugh quietly.

Behind us the door creaked open and Teresa popped her head.

"Am I interrupting or can I go to bed? Sorry," she apologized when she saw Newt's face, but I shook my head.

"He was just heading to bed, right Newt?".

"Slim it," Newt smirked, shooting me a wink as he pushed off my knees to stand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelped as he crossed the room.

I made a beeline for him, jumping into his arms praying he would catch me. He did (barely), kissing me back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing ever so lightly. The kiss was sugar and a scent only Newt had as his lips pulled away from, tugging on my bottom lip.

"Goodnight," I whispered against his lips, his tongue graving quickly over my mouth.

"Night,".

* * *

><p><em>Help me<em>.

My eyes shot open in the darkness, taking in my surroundings the best I could. The words echoed in my head like an alarm, never leaving.

_Help me_.

The words were spoken, they were there, but it was like the words were miles away. That was when I heard the noises. Thumps, clangs, screaming that pierced my ears. My stomach felt like it was crunching in half as I tried to stand up, to move _period_.

I couldn't move.

My body was stuck in a comatose state but my mind was just fine, that part of my body, luckily, was working just fine.

"Teresa?" I called into the darkness.

More thumps, more clangs, more screams.

No Teresa.

_Help me._

The voice was louder this time, going from far away to right next to my head, yelling, belting out at me to help. My jaw strained as I tried to open my mouth to speak but nothing worked.

_HELP ME_!

The voice was hurting my ears now, shooting pins and needles into my brain, screaming for help. Between the screaming and the random voices outside in the hall I was panicking, only able to hear the cries of someone or something. There was a loud banging at the door and it was as if something, a weight of some sort, was lifted off of my chest and my top half flung forward, sitting up in a rush.

I took in a choked breath, coughing at the unexpected inhale. Looking around in the darkness, all I felt was terror, fear, horror. What's going on? Glass from the window next to my bed shattered all around me in one loud blast, a loud shriek entering the room. I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms over my head in cover.

"Death! Death, I need it!" the voice outside the window screamed as it banged on the bars that thankfully covered the windows.

Uncovering my eyes, I almost vomited at the sight of the man outside the window.

A piece of glass was stuck in the man's right hand, blood pulsing around the jagged shard. His eyes were bloodshot, hair in thick tufts around his scalp. His skin was covered in sores, bruises and blood, he missed almost all of his teeth.

"Oh my God," I whimpered, jumping off of the bed and toward the bedroom door.

"God can't save me! Crank! Crank! I'm a _Crank_!" the man screeched, bashing his head into the bars on the window.

It was a repeated motion, his callused hands threw his head into the bars, a thick squishing sound filling the room as blood dropped onto the metal bars.

"Stop, _stop it!_" I yelled, pulling on the doorknob to escape.

Locked.

"What?" I muttered, pulling on the doorknob again.

"Death! _Death!_" the voice continued, but this time it was barely recognizable, his voice too marbled, his mouth to filled with his own blood as his face continued to be smashed against the window.

The door was a no-go and there was no way I could bring the door down. I glanced around the room for a weapon of some kind but found nothing, only left with my alarm clock that was blinking like the power had gone out. Running over, I ripped the plug out of the wall and took the clock, even though it most likely wouldn't do klunk. Back at the door, I took the clock and smashed it up against the doorknob. The clock made a large cracking sound but the doorknob didn't budge, making me curse under my breath.

Before I could swing the clock again, the screaming behind me went quiet. Forcing myself to turn around, I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw the poor man's gory face slide down the bars. Trying my best not to think about the dead man, I gave the doorknob a few more hits until I gave up and just started banging on the door.

"Help!" I called out, praying someone would hear me. I gave up on that after a while, too—where was everybody?

"Sutton?!".

"Newt?" I asked in a sigh of relief.

"Yes, love, it's me. Is the door locked?" Newt's voice was shaking but I could tell he was trying to sound calm for me.

"Yeah, I tried smashing the lock but I can't get out,".

"Okay, stand back, Sutton," Newt said before his presence disappeared.

Heading his warning I stepped back, folding my hands in front of my mouth. There was a countdown on the other side of the door and on one a loud crash against the door, the hinges rattling.

"Again!" a voice called before the countdown started once more.

Pieces of wood on the splintered in random directions, forcing me to hide my face from the flying rubble. On the third hit the door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. Newt, Minho and Thomas stormed into the room, stumbling over each other. If it wasn't for the situation we were in, I totally would've laughed. In seconds I was wrapped inside of Newt's arms before he pulled away, checking me for cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" he asked in a hurry, lifting up my shirt to check over my stomach.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I insisted, pulling his hand away and leaving it in mine.

"Thank God," he sighed, eyes widening at the window behind me.

"Sutton, did he..".

"I'm fine, he did it to himself," I explained, refusing to look at the scene with the boys.

"Have you seen Teresa?" Thomas came up beside me, scanning the room with his eyes.

"No. The last time I saw her was when we went to sleep. It's like she just disappeared," I shrugged, rubbing my arms.

Gently pushing me to the side, Thomas entered the room and began looking around, I guess just to make sure.

"I'm not lying to you, Thomas," I sneered, annoyed that he didn't believe me.

"I believe you, Sutton, but trust me when I say that a lot stranger has happened in the last twelve hours," Thomas replied, glancing over his shoulder at me.

Just then I was hit with a foul, pungent smell that threatened to knock me off of my feet.

"Oh my God, do you guys_ smell_ that?" I gagged, leaning into Newt's shoulder to plug my nose.

"Yes, love, we've been smelling it for quite some time, now," Newt nodded, pulling away from me so he could try and force the now-broken door back into place.

"Why are you shutting the door? What's out there?" I asked, stepping around him to reach for the door.

Newt's hand shot out to grab mine, pushing me away from the door.

"Sutton, don't. Please, you don't want to see what's out there,".

I yanked my hand out of his grip, glaring at him to take him by surprise.

"Yes, I do. Stop sheltering me from whatever world we live in now,".

Backing down, Newt sighed, stepping to the side and allowing me room to exit the dormitory. The lights were a sharp contrast of the darkness from my room, so I threw my hands up against my eyes to brace the impact.

When I bumped into the dead, fleshy body hanging from the ceiling, I understood why Newt had insisted of me staying in me room.

"Oh God..." I cried, dropping to my knees.

Newt and Thomas hadn't followed me back into the living room, but Minho, Frypan, and other Gladers were spread out amongst the carnage, inspecting bodies while some were huddling in corners vomiting. There were at least a dozen dead bodies hanging, all strung up by their necks, as if hung. Some of the ropes twisted into skin after being bumped into, turning the dead, pale skin into a dark purple color. Cheeks were puffed out and bloated while some fingers still twitched from nerves ending. My gaze passed over all of their open eyes until I found her wide-eyed look of horror.

Lorraine's body hung limp only a few feet in front of me, swaying back and forth lightly.

That was when I realized that these bodies, all of these poor, innocent people, were the ones who had rescued us not even a day before.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well I don't care if you call 'em pussy willows, just find me something to get the bloody creature away from the window!" Newt's voice shouted from inside of my room, making Minho sigh.<p>

Stepping into my room, Minho pulled Newt out by the shoulder, "Those things aren't getting past those bars, trust me, dude,".

"How is she going to shucking sleep in there with those things banging on the damn windows?" Newt snarled, looking back at Thomas, who nodded and headed over to the window to deal with the Crank, or whatever it was that they seemed to call themselves.

"I doubt any of us are going back to sleep after this," a Glader from across the room muttered, but got quieted when Newt glared at him.

"Has anyone found Teresa yet?" Thomas asked, emerging from the room once the deed was done.

A chorus of 'no's' entered the room.

"We have to find where they took her. For some reason they only took her and not Sutton, which is weird,".

"Do we even know who this 'we' group is?" Newt asked, finally walking over and helping me to my feet.

"Well at first I assumed it was W.I.C.K.E.D, but they didn't take Sutton, and they clearly wanted her back at their base," Thomas shrugged, playing with his fingers.

"Wait, wait! Look!" Winston, Keeper of the Bloodhouse, shouted from beside my bedroom door.

We all ran over, my hand in Newt's, to see Winston pointing at a small sheet of paper hanging next to my door.

"How have we not seen this?" Thomas asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Pulling it off the wall, Thomas read it out loud. "Teresa Agnes. Group A, Subject A1... The Betrayer,".

"What in the bloody shuck is that supposed to mean?" Newt growled, pulling it out of Thomas' hands to read it, as if he didn't believe it.

Just then, a toilet started to flush from inside of the room Teresa and I had shared. Hairs on the back of my neck stood up straight at the noise despite Thomas' relaxed demeanor. Thomas took off towards the bathroom, calling Teresa's name, but Newt stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, annoyed that Newt wasn't letting him near Teresa.

"Thomas, that's not Teresa. We checked that bathroom over not even five minutes ago,".

"Shut the door and take whoever it is by surprise," I suggested, pulling Newt out of the bedroom, who pulled Thomas out.

Nodding in agreement, Thomas pulled on the door and let it click into place as quietly as possible, just in time for whoever it was to exit the bathroom. We all stood huddled together around the door, waiting. Newt's hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me behind him, making me jump. When the door popped open it nearly fell off its hinges from the boys trying to break it down earlier, but revealed a boy that was wearing the exact same pajamas as all of the boys.

His was dark and short, almost nonexistent it was so short. He jumped backwards in surprise at seeing all of our faces waiting for him outside of the bedroom.

"Whoa!" he gasped, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Who are you?" Thomas snapped, his lip curling defensively.

I'd never seen Thomas so angry and it was quite the interesting look—I kind of liked it. The boy snorted obnoxiously, crossing his arms.

"I could ask all of you the same thing,".

Clearly not liking the sarcasm, Newt reached forward and pushed the boy back a few feet, knocking the smirk clear off of his face.

"I suggest you give us the answers we want to know,".

As the conversation continued and the threats flew, I took in his short black hair, his olive skin. I almost wanted to reach out and touch him, he seemed so familiar. Then again, I'd felt the exact same thing with half of the other Gladers so I couldn't say for sure. I was surprised at how much he looked like Thomas, actually.

"Name's Aris. What are you guys doing standing here like you all want to kill me?" the boy, Aris, asked, standing on his toes to look over our heads.

He was clearly counting how many of us there was, preparing to take us all on if necessary.

"Maybe because you're in _my_ room and one of us is missing," I growled, stepping out from behind Newt.

Aris' eyes lit up upon seeing me, shooting me a toothy smile.

"This is definitely not your room, honey. I would've known if I was sharing a room last night with someone who looked like you,".

The smirk that had been on Newt's face dropped and a good amount of Gladers let out a sigh, a warning.

"Shouldn't have said that," Newt said simply before lunging, taking Aris to the ground.

Chaos broke out and Minho jumped into action, reaching down to pull the two apart. Louis, one of our old Med Jacks, jumped in as well and Thomas was by my side in a second, pulling me away from the fight.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear, rubbing my shoulders.

"No," I whispered back, but my eyes were only on Newt.

Aris threw a punch and I cringed, not wanting Newt to get hurt. Thomas could clearly sense that I was itching to step in and help Newt, so he put a stop to that immediately.

"You know Newt wouldn't want you getting involved. Sure it's rash, but he's only trying to defend your honor,".

"He could've just taken it as a compliment," I told him, raising an eyebrow as Minho finally pulled Newt off of Aris.

Leaning forward, Newt spit at Aris, but let Minho drag him away from the stranger.

"We good?" Minho breathed, exhausted just from pulling Newt and Aris apart.

"Are we _good_? No, we're not bloody _good_! Can someone explain to me how this prick apparently slept in the same room as two our own, not to mention two or our _females_, without them knowing it?" Newt argued, finally pulling out of Newt's grasp. When nobody responded it was only adding fuel to the fire, so he continued. "Sutton, did you see him last night? See _anything_?".

He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if begging me to say yes so that'd he have a reason to hurt him.

"No, Newt. I didn't. You know I would've said something if I did,".

After a moment of silence, Newt nodded.

"I didn't see her or this other girl that you're talking about, guys. Swear," Aris spoke up, making me look at him.

Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, his bottom lip split from one of Newt's punches.

"That's a shucking _lie_," Newt snarled, lunging for him again, but Minho was quicker, grabbing him and pushing him against the nearest wall.

"You need to calm _down_, Newt," Minho ordered, fighting against Newt's struggling body.

"There's something he's not telling us, and you're all okay with that?" Newt asked, exasperated.

"Okay, man, calm down. If Sutton's positive and not worried, you shouldn't be either," Thomas said.

Glancing over, Newt's body went stock still, enough to have Minho release him.

"You're telling me that you're okay with the fact that some guy, some _stranger_ was locked in the same bedroom with Teresa, Tommy, and there was nothing we could about it? Not just Teresa, but _Sutton_? You're okay with that?" Newt asked quietly, stepping up to look Thomas directly in the eyes.

"Newt.." I began, but Newt shot a hand out, telling me to slim it.

Looking in Newt's eyes, I saw anger, but a very different kind of anger. The look Newt was giving Thomas was one of accusation, but not for the past night's events. It was for something else.

"Because if you're really, _truly_, okay with that just because Sutton isn't freaking out, then you're whipped, man. You're so wrapped around her finger you can't even think straight and she's not even your girlfriend," Newt exclaimed, shooting his eyebrows up suggestively.

My eyes rolled, my head shook. Must he always do this? Rub things in Thomas' face?

"No, I'm not okay with it, _Newt_. And I'm not whipped, just some of us can't get everything we want. We all know that if our positions were swapped and I was the one greeting her into the Glade, not _you_, this situation would be very, _very_, different," Thomas said simply, smiling.

The room went silent, everyone waiting with bated breath for Newt's next move. Newt's a loose cannon, even Alby had said so, and just by the look in Aris' eyes, I knew he was just thinking of something to rile Newt and Thomas up even more.

"Okay, that's enough. Seriously, where is this coming from? Don't be shanks, it's over" I told them, my voice firm as I put my hands on Newt's chest, pushing him away from Thomas.

"Yes, it is," Thomas replied, shooting me a smile before heading back over to where Aris stood, rooted to his spot.

"All I know is that when I went to sleep, I was the only one in the room," Aris eventually spoke when Thomas gave him the floor, shrugging his shoulders at us.

My hand was a Newt's back, rubbing my thumb up and down across his soft back. The look in Thomas' face was something I hadn't seen before as well, his hands were balled up into fists when he spoke.

"See this? This was on the wall right _next_ to this door. Teresa, Teresa Agnes. This is _her_ room. Don't see any mention of a shank named _Aris_, anywhere around here,".

The joking look on Aris' face left in a millisecond and a look of fear replaced it. Finally, Aris knew we were not joking around, no games—his hands flew up in surrender.

"Guys, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm, really. Last night, this was the room I was given and assigned. I slept in that bed—," Aris explained, pointing to the top bunk of one of the pairs of bed.

"No, you didn't. _I _slept in that bed," I stepped in, interrupting his speech.

"_What_?" Newt growled, fierce eyes landing on Aris.

Aris shot me a look as if telling me I wasn't helping.

"I'm _positive_, I slept in _that_ bed, _alone_. It was dead silent all night, woke up about five minutes ago, and _boom_, here you all are,".

At this, nobody knew what to say. Both Aris and I seemed to be telling the truth, but nothing was adding up. There was no way in hell we had both slept in the same bed all night without realizing it.

Thomas eventually looked over at Newt, who shrugged, making me balk at the two. One minute they're ready to rip each other's heads off, the next they're working together. When push comes to shove, the two clearly understand that they need to push their problems aside.

If only they could do that 24/7.

"If that's really what happened, who put you in there last night?" Newt asked, leaning back into my shoulder as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Shit, if I only knew, man," Aris sighed, throwing his hands up in the air, "A bunch of people rescued us, gunned 'em all down before telling us that we're safe,".

It was like the room had frozen over when every Glader shivered upon hearing his explanation. _How_ could his night sound so familiar to ours?

"What did you have for dinner?" I asked him.

It would normally be a pointless question, but this one... This time, it was important.

"Pizza. Why?".

"Oh my God," I gasped, leaning into Newt's neck.

"Guys, what are you getting at? You're all freaking me out," Aris stuttered, nerves wracking his features.

"Rescued you from what?" Thomas dared to ask, goosebumps covering his arms and legs.

At Thomas' question, Aris shivered, casting a glance towards the ground for a moment before finally looking back up to answer us.

"From the Maze, man. From the Maze,".

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that, Thomas?".<p>

"What was what?".

"You _know_ what. Newt knew what he was doing and you just had to say something, didn't you?".

Aris had agreed to talk to Newt about his past experiences before arriving in the dormitory and Newt had reluctantly, surprisingly, allowed Thomas to keep an eye on me.

"I know your intentions, but I know that that means you'll protect her, too, no matter what," Newt had said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, so beating up the new kid was okay? That was justified?" Thomas asked, scoffing under his breath.

"Sure, that was a bit much, but Minho would have gotten through to him! You don't always have to defend me,".

"Defending you and sticking up for are two different things," Thomas argued, pointing at me with one finger.

I batted it out of my face immediately, making him chuckle.

"Stop that,".

"Stop what, laughing?" Thomas asked, eyebrows raising.

"Yes, _laughing_. It makes it seem like everything going on right now is okay, and it's not. It's far from it," I sighed, my voice shaking.

Thomas watched me for a moment, eyes grazing up and down my body, taking in every part of me. I didn't like, it made me feel naked. Like he could see right through me.

"It'll be okay" Thomas said, making _me _laugh.

"Teresa is _gone_, Thomas. You said so yourself, this is not okay. We have Cranks trying to break into the house, whatever a _crank_ is, the people that saved us are _dead_. I mean, what else could possibly make things worse?".

After my rant, I felt a tear slip down my cheek and Thomas saw it.

"I have a couple ideas," he muttered, running a thumb over his bottom lip.

"A couple ideas?" I asked, reiterating the question.

In a flash, Thomas was pressed up against me, holding my body up against the wall.

"Yes. A couple ideas of what could possibly make things worse," Thomas managed to utter, his breath hot against my lips.

"Stop," I whispered.

"But I'm not doing anything," his voice was against my temple now, coating the shell of my ear.

"You're doing a hell of a lot and I need you to shucking _stop_,".

"Why? Tell me why and I'll stop," Thomas breathed, one hand pinning mine next to my head, the other running down my side, stopping at my hip.

"There's nothing to tell,".

My body jumped as his lips swooped down, ghosting over my collar bone.

"Okay," he whispered as his fingers wrapped in my long hair, pulling playfully.

The door swung open, pushing Thomas' body away from me like a flash of lightning. Instinctively, I crossed my arms around my body, but I could feel the heat creep up my cheeks. Thomas cleared his throat, throwing his hands to his hips as Newt looked between us for a second before shooting a hand into the living room.

"Aris wants to talk to you, mate,".

Nodding, Thomas left the room silently, not before sparking a glance over his shoulder at me. The look passed by in slow motion his eyes twinkling with curiosity, his lips curved into a smile.

"You okay?" Newt asked me, watching me carefully.

Snapping out of my trance, I looked at Newt, taking in his strong arms, strong jawline, strong everything. When I didn't answer, his eyebrows furrowed, he shut the door.

"Sutton?".

"Please stop talking," I told him, stepping forward, grabbing him by the collar.

Pulling him against me, his mouth crashed into mine, taking Newt by surprise. He wasn't opposed, however, he made it clear through his rough kisses, his rough gropes and my waist.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" Newt grunted when my leg wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to my body.

Reaching for the hemline of his shirt, I yanked it up and over his head before pulling his lips back to mine.

"Something in my head just told me to,".

"Good that," Newt replied, smiling against my lips.

His mouth tasted of sugar, even after just waking up. Images of the dead bodies hanging out in the hall flashed through my mind, but the moan escaping his lips pushed it away, brought me back.

Taking a step toward him, his back hit the wall with a grunt, his fingers reaching down to tickle me lightly.

"Not while I'm concentrating," I giggled, licking a strip up his chest.

Newt groaned, his head hitting the wall, his body shivering against mine. His hips stirred against mine before we were ripped away from the wall and my body was thrown onto a bottom bunk mattress, his body following in hot pursuit. Newt landed atop me with a loud 'oof!', but seconds later, my nightshirt was being thrown over my head and chucked across the room, discarded somewhere in the darkness.

"Be quiet or someone will come to check on us," Newt muttered when I mewled pleasantly under his ministrations.

Raising an eyebrow, I rested my hand against the waistband of his long pajamas pants, to which he sighed, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"I don't hear you complaining,".

Newt began to shift against me, roll over so I could be seated in his lap when we heard loud shouts coming from the living room. From under the shut door, we could see that the lights had been shut off for some unknown reason.

"Find the light switch!" a voice shouted as the sounds of Gladers bumping into tables and each other could be heard.

"We should probably go check on that," I sighed, running my nails up his stomach, his chest, his neck, to rest at his cheek.

"Just because we should doesn't mean I'll be letting you leave my lap anytime soon," Newt growled, finally managing to flip us over.

I laughed, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. Smiling, Newt pulled me down by the shoulders, planting a wet kiss on my mouth. Someone had bumped into something expensive, for a loud string of curses filled the air when whatever it was that had been hit fell to the floor, crashing to pieces.

"Dammit," Newt growled, pulling me off of him and leaving me alone in the bed.

"What was that you said about not 'letting me leave your lap anytime soon'?" I quipped, crinkling my nose in annoyance.

Newt turned on his heel and leaned in, kissing me hard, biting at my bottom lip before heading for the door.

"Don't move. I'm checking on this and coming straight back,".

"Yeah, sure, you will," I snorted, already knowing what would happen.

Something bad would happen and we would be interrupted, forced to go see what was going on.

Newt shot me a look, his eyes piercing mine before glancing down at my legs.

"No, not this time. I'm going to fixing this, then come back here and rip off every single piece of clothing left on your body,".

* * *

><p><em>Okay, there you have it! Chapter One of Save Us From Ourselves. <em>

_What did you guys think? Let me know in the comment box down below._

_Feel like chatting, feel free to PM me, blah blah blah. Y'all know the drill by now._

_Best way to reach me is by twitter, my handle is: XoStasiiXo. _

_Don't forget to let me know, #TeamThomton, #TeamSutton, or #TeamNewtton down below. Much appreciated, helps curves the story!_

_Can't wait to see you all for Chapter 2. Let's get this story rolling!_

_Sutton loves you._

_"You're the mistake. You've always been the mistake,"._

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Lock Me Up. Artist; The Cab. Album; Lock Me UP (EP); 2014.<strong>


	2. Time's Up

_ Aaaand three months later, I give you, chapter two!_

_Wait, you thought I had abandoned the story? Heck no!_

_I really didn't think I'd be gone this long, so I muchly apologize. Please don't hate me._

_I hope everyone is having a great holiday season so far, but I'm going to skip most of the 'hey, how's it going' stuff and just let you get right into the chapter._

_The only thing I really want to say is how BLOWN AWAY I am with all of the crazy responses for this chapter. 80 reviews. Umm, guys... EIGHTY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER. That's truly incredible, and something that has never happened to me before, EVER! So thank you so much. Since there are so many reviews, I will post responses to everyone at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning so you can just get into it. HOWEVER, remember that I write the responses to your reviews from the "before you read chapter two" point of view, so I suggest scrolling down and reading those first. But if you do, no peeking! Again, I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you._

_Well, I just wrote 80 responses. My hands are beyond cramping._

_By the way, I've gotten a couple messages asking what music I listen to while I write. After the chapter is over, there will be a list of my go-to albums for writing and list my favorite go-to writing song from each album. If I did every song on my playlist, it would just be too long. If there is an asterisk (*) next to the song, it's big foreshadow. Just saying. Sorry if they all seem sad or depressing, it's just what I write to._

_ONE MORE THING!_

_I am currently writing a brand new story that is not Maze Runner related. Below, AFTER the review response section, there will be a small preview. Let me know what you think and feel free to take a guess as to what world/series the story will be about and set in. Hope you like it, as it will be coming soon! If you guess right, I'll tell you the plot and.. **Drumroll** the love pairing!(:_

* * *

><p>Times up,<br>promise this time I get enough,  
>better we slam the door shut,<br>didn't you know if nothing changes nothing changes.  
>Times up,<br>promise this time I get enough,  
>better we turn the lights off,<br>love is a train we wait for it even when it's gone.

* * *

><p>"What are you bloody shanks doing in here?" I listened silently as Newt stomped into the large living room yelling, clearly not caring about bumping into someone or something in the darkness.<p>

"We-,". "You're acting like shucking _idiots_ is what you're doing! Now where's the damn light switch?" Newt grumbled before letting out a groan as he walked into a wall.

I couldn't help it then, bending over and cackling in laughter. Laughter shouldn't be an option with everything going on right now, but Newt's actions was making it damn near impossible not to.

"_Slim it Sutton_," Newt growled from out in the other room, making me laugh even harder.

It was like magic when the lights flicked back on, an excited Minho yelling, "Found it!".

The happiness was diminished at the sight of the bloated purple bodies hanging from the ceiling, but the moment of happiness was worth every penny.

"Can I leave now? I trust you fools won't get into too much trouble?" Newt asked, already heading back to me before getting an answer.

"Wouldn't hurt to come talk with us..." Thomas said, but Newt dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"We'll be there soon, Tommy Boy, promise,".

Newt finally emerged in the doorway, clicking the door shut quietly for once in the time I've known him, not slamming it shut with force like normal.

"Everything okay out there?" I ask politely, folding my hands in my lap.

Newt chuckled, rolling his eyes as he made his way towards me.

"Someone bumped into the light switch and scared themselves, couldn't find the switch,".

"Minho?". "Who else?" Newt replied, winking before sitting down next to me.

Newt pulled my hands apart and took one into his grasp. We sat in silence for a few seconds as Newt's gaze ran over my body, stopping at my bra-clad chest for a moment before making it up to my eyes.

"You couldn't have made this a bit harder by putting your shirt back on while I was gone?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. I shrugged, running nails lightly up and down his arm.

"I liked the breeze,".

Newt's eyebrows rose before snorting laughter.

"There is no buggin breeze, you shuck face,".

"Sshhh," I whispered, taking hold of his bare shoulder.

Pulling against his strong body, I reached up and planted my lips softly on his, cherishing every moment of the unusually soft kiss. Looking up into his calm eyes, I spoke quietly.

"No matter what, we can't forget moments like this. We can't,".

Shrugging, Newt kissed me back.

"So we won't,".

Laying me back down against the mattress, Newt's lips graced my neck, his hands making their way down my sides. Goosebumps coated my skin as his warm fingers landed on my pajama bottoms, tugging softly but playfully at my waistband. Newt's lips were above my chest as he glanced up at me, his eyes a dark blue, almost black. His eyes were crystals, orbs in the darkness as his one eyebrow raised in question, practically begging.

"You're a dork," I sigh, running my hand through his long blonde hair, which he took as a yes.

In seconds, my bottoms were pushed off of the bed and to the floor, leaving me in only my undergarments of a bra and underwear. Sitting back on his heels, Newt ran his eyes over my body once more, his thumb pressed up against his bottom lip as he stared.

"Sorry it's nothing special.. W.I.C.K.E.D. didn't exactly send me into the Glade with pretty lace sets to wear," I apologized to which Newt glared at me.

"Dammit, Sutton, you're bloody beautiful. You don't need any of that to impress me,".

"I don't?" I chuckled, looking at him with surprise. Newt's frown broke into a cheesy grin as he spoke.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing you covered in lace, but you have no idea how hard it is trying to control myself right now,".

"Trust me, _love_, I think I have more than an idea," I muttered, making him blush.

The evidence was there and quite obvious.

"Well, you just made things awkward," Newt whispered, shaking loose hair out of his face.

In an attempt to brush the awkwardness out of the room he leaned down and placed a kiss on my stomach, making me giggle. Newt knew about my tickle spot, smirking against my skin as I giggled even louder.

"Cut it out or get out!" I laughed, trying to roll over and from his ministrations.

"Don't move," Newt growled, his playfulness gone in a second.

In my attempt to roll over, Newt had grabbed my ankles and pulled against them, holding me on my back. He shot down to my calf, planting kiss after kiss up my leg until he reached my inner thigh. Glancing up me, his hands itched up and towards my hips, stopping at the band of the sheer piece of clothing that was left.

"_Wait_," I snapped up quickly, making Newt jump back in surprise.

"What, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Newt asked in a panic, reaching forward but hesitant.

"No, I just.. _Shit_. Shit, shit, shit," I groaned, letting my forehead drop into my hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Newt asked as he scooted up to sit next to me.

"Newt, we obviously don't remember anything about ourselves from before the Glade," I whimpered, shaking my head.

"Yeah, okay.. I don't get it," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, clearly trying very hard to cover up his sexual frustration.

"Newt... We don't remember if we've had sex before. I might be a virgin. _We_ might be virgins,".

Newt's blush spread even wider across his cheeks, pushing him back against the siding of the bunk bed. I stared at him in silence, watching his concerned face, waiting for him to speak.

"Stop," he sighed.

"Newt, we could be virgins. Hell, we might not be, but even if we aren't, it's not like we have condoms or anything! We.. We—,".

"I said _stop_," Newt's voice was rough and demanding, making me jump.

"What do you mean, 'stop'?".

Sighing, Newt leaned over the side of the bed and reached blindly in the darkness until he found my pajama pants, passing them to me. I stared at him in shock and silence, my mouth hanging open slightly. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek for a moment before grabbing a handful of hair with his unoccupied hand, pulling me towards him for a rough, sloppy kiss.

I was taken aback, but his playfulness was gone and it was understandable. My mouth moved against his, tried to keep up with his but he was too persistent, too frustrated. Breaking apart for air, Newt leaned in and kissed me hard one last time before letting go and scooting over to the other side of the bed, sitting as far away from me as possible.

"Newt—,".

"We might be virgins. We might not be. Fine. What matters is that _you_ might be a virgin. Whether you're a virgin or not, we're going to treat you like one. You don't deserve to have your first time happen in a bunk bed, in a creepy house with dead bodies everywhere and teenage boys hanging out right outside your door; it's just not bloody happening. When it happens, because it _will_, I promise you that, it's going to mean something," Newt explained, running a hand over his tired face.

"Newt, everything with you means something to me," I told him, reaching for his hand.

When my fingertips touched his, he yanked his hand away as if I had burned him.

"I appreciate that, love, but if you expect me to be a gentleman and hold up to my word, please don't touch me, I can't be close to you right now. It's going to mean something, be _special_, I promise,".

I nodded in the darkness, unsure of whether or not Newt could see it. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Newt pushed off of thighs to stand up, collecting his strewn clothes as he put them on piece by piece.

"Put your clothes on and feel free to head into the guy's bedroom, pretty sure that's where everyone is talking," Newt told me before heading for the door.

"You sure you want to go out there just yet?" I asked him, my giggles coming back as he stopped and knew exactly what I was talking about.

Newt glanced back and forth between me and the door, not wanting to be made fun of by the guys for not doing what he came to do. Standing up and collecting my clothes, I headed for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you," I smirked, standing on my toes to kiss him, but he stepped away.

"If I let you kiss me, I'll be even longer," Newt told me, his voice almost shaking.

Letting out a loud laugh, I nodded once more and headed out into the hallway, the reek smell of dead bodies hitting my nose. In seconds, my happy little world was gone.

* * *

><p>"Yeah? How about we all just take turns beating the living klunk out of your shuck face? Then we'll ask you to talk again,".<p>

Walking into the boy's dorm at what seemed to be _perfect_ timing, Minho was attempting to threaten the new boy, Aris, into talking. Judging by the look on Aris' face, his threats were working.

"Well then, hello to you, Minho," I said with my eyes wide, shocked at what had just come out of Minho's mouth.

Minho was more of a free spirit, a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Anger like this was rare for him.

"Sorry, Sutton, my gears are a bit riled up.. Hey, where's Newt?" he asked, turning back into the goofy boy that I know and love.

"He'll be right here, he's just washing up," I replied, smiling as I sat down next to Winston.

Minho's mouth dropped open, thoughts clearly running through his mind at a mile a minute.

"So wait, did you two.. No way, he really did it? Man, didn't think he had it in him!". I laughed, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No, Minho, we didn't, so don't mind him if he's in a mood,".

"Thanks, Sutton, now we have to deal with grumpy Newt," Winston rolled his eyes, but a smile was still on his face.

"Oh come on, he's not _that_ bad!" I laughed, shoving Winston slightly.

"Well some of us can't be pretty to sway him like you, Sutton," Thomas spoke up from across the room where he sat next to Aris, smiling.

Everyone laughed at Thomas' comment, but my smile fell from my face. Thomas.

_"There's nothing to tell,"._

_ My body jumped as his lips swooped down, ghosting over my collar bone. _

_"Okay," he whispered as his fingers wrapped in my long hair, pulling playfully. _

If Newt hadn't have swooped in to save the day, I honestly don't know what would've happened. Thomas would not have done anything without my consent, but still. Between what happened less than an hour ago reminded me of the kiss Thomas had given me back in the Maze at the Glade. At the time I had thought of it as a last goodbye before his suicide mission, but now... Now, I'm not so sure.

At that moment, Newt walked into the room, blush wiped off his cheeks. Walking into the room, he sat down next to Minho, still sitting as far away from me as possible.

"So dude, Sutton tells us you couldn't get it in!" Minho grinned from cheek to cheek.

Leave it to Minho to break the silence.

Daggers were sent my way from Newt as his popular blush rose back up his neck and into his cheeks.

"I said not to bring it up!" I insisted, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, guys.. Still here, ya know," Aris said from across the room, waving at us.

"Slim it," Minho growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Come on, Minho, he's just as concerned as we are," I told him, dropping my head to the side as I looked at it.

"Sutton, _come on_. We don't know this dude! He could be W.I.C.K.E.D., a Creator, SOMETHING. There's no need for him to be acting the way he's acting, especially considering him being outnumbered," Minho yelled back, his voice growing in volume.

For once Newt didn't speak in up in my defense, and for that I was thankful. Minho had a right to be concerned.

"I get why you feel the way you feel, Minho, I do. I think we all feel that way but I think you're going about things the wrong way. Threatening to _kill_ him isn't going to make him want to talk; it'll just make him curl into a ball and cry,". Aris snickered at that, earning a sharp glance from me. "_Not _helping," I growled, sitting back against the wall.

"What she said," Aris gulped, pointing at me, "I'll talk if you just stop talking and listen,".

"Floor's all yours, mate," Newt said, gesturing to the rest of the room.

"Well, apparently, you guys already know half of my life, but fine. I woke up one day with no memories of my life, who I was. After that, I was thrown into a huge area, kinda like half-maze, half-town with a bunch'a girls. You can all imagine how _that_ was," Aris began to explain, shivering at the thought.

"One guy and a bunch of girls? That seems pretty shuckin' awesome to me," Minho smirked, but Aris began to shake his head rapidly.

"You know how they say that when girls live together, they're.. You know, _time of the month_, happens at the same time? Yeah,".

All of the boy's eyes in the room widened in realization and horror of living with over fifty girls who got their periods all around the same time.

"Never mind," Minho muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Anyways, we escaped a few days ago. The group that saved us held us in some school, I think, for a couple of days before moving us here last night,".

"So Aris... When you say you just _woke up_, what do you mean?" Newt asked, biting on this thumbnail.

If I was close enough to him, I would have stopped him, but I couldn't. Nasty habit.

"Sorry, I forgot. Arrived in a coma. It was weird, though. When I woke up, they showed me a note that I had apparently brought with me, saying I was the last one or something," Aris shrugged, throwing his hands behind his head to lean back on. "How do you even know any of this anyway? Kinda weird if you ask me. Right now, you just seem like a bunch of stalkers,".

"Guys, it's the same experiment, just swapped. All girls, one guy. All guys, two..." I say before stopping at the realization of our Glade having two girls.

"Wait, that's right! You're group had two girls, mine only had one guy. What's up with that?" Aris asked, scratching the back of his head, almost elbowing Thomas in the temple.

"That's where Sutton comes in," Newt purred, winking in my direction. "She's something of a problem; I guess you could say,".

I smiled back at him, but it was a sad smile. Remembering the fact that I was never meant to be a part of our Glade saddens me. Aris shot Newt a blank stare, clearly confused.

"Okay, dude, I'm not getting anything that you're saying,".

"He's saying I'm a mistake," I spoke up, loud and clear.

"You're not a mistake," Newt sighed, rolling his eyes, but I wasn't having it.

"No, I _am_, Aris. I was never supposed to be part of the Glade, or our group, experiment—whatever. Somehow I ended up with this group and threw a wrench into W.I.C.K.E.D.'s plans, and they love letting me know that,".

"Wow, that sucks, girly. W.I.C.K.E.D. must _love_ you," Aris winked at me, earning a growl from Newt.

"So wait, if you're the Teresa of the group, could you... This might sound crazy, but could you talk to someone with your mind?".

Aris' eyes lit up at Thomas' question, but the room went silent.

It was clear, at that moment, that the answer was _yes_.

* * *

><p>"Okay, why're you guys looking at each other like you just fell in love?" Newt asked, looking back and forth between Thomas and Aris.<p>

"He can do it to. Talk with his mind," Thomas replied, but kept gazing at Aris. "So who did it?" he asked randomly, making us all want to scratch our heads in confusion.

"Huh?" Minho asked, squinting at the pair, still staring at each other.

Finally breaking eye contact, Thomas looked at us all.

"He said they killed his best friend, the girl he could talk to with his mind. I just want to know who,".

"The Creators, or _them_. Pretty sure they made this girl Beth kill her, Rachel... It was weird, though, she had a code word that snapped her in and out of the mind control," Aris, sighed, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Let me guess, her code word was 'wicked'?" I said, anger filling my voice.

Aris didn't even look at me; just let his head drop to stare at the floor. I glanced over at Thomas and all pent up aggression towards him floated away as I saw the look of sadness and depression on his face.

Chuck.

Gally.

The flashbacks were clearly there for him, pain shooting across his face.

"Thomas, we're here. That's over now," I tell him quietly, to which he looked at me and just shook his head.

"It's not over, Sutton. W.I.C.K.E.D. clearly still has plans for us,".

"Yeah, and now I'm stuck with you sticks. It's not fair, I just woke up here!" Aris whimpered, closing his eyes.

We all stared at him at the use of the word 'sticks'.

"It's just some stupid word they had me use when I arrived,".

"Ah. Glader language," Newt smiled, thinking back on our time at the Glade.

Newt had been prince, Alby our king. Now we were nobodies in a crazy world that didn't make sense.

"Do you think we should've left?" I whisper to myself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Absolutely. Better to have freedom than be trapped here," Thomas spoke up, staring at me with fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, but how much freedom do we _actually_ have? Probably not a lot, and I think Aris is proof of that," I snap, instantly regretting it by the look on his face. "Thomas..".

"I know,".

The group of twenty, now twenty one, sat in silence in a circle of beds, not knowing what to do with ourselves. Looking across the room, I saw Newt, who staring right back at me. Glancing down at his fingers, I could see them twitching, itching to reach out and hold me. Automatically I nodded, letting him know that I was there for him. He smiled gratefully before getting distracted by Aris, who was standing up.

"Am I the only one who's super hot? Mind if I take this off? I know there's a lady in the room," Aris asked, looking my way with a smile.

Dismissing him with a wave, Aris reached for the collar of his pajamas and pulled, tugging his top off. Plopping back down, this time on his stomach, he spoke once more.

"Ah, that's better,".

"Dude, stop talking for like, a second," Minho groaned, but his eyes lit up.

"Hey, what's that on your back?".

"What?" Aris asked, his head snapping up at Minho's question.

"Yeah, the back of your neck," a Glader called out.

Looking at him, I realized I barely knew him. What was his name.. Lucas? Larry? Hell, I don't even know.

"Lemme look," Newt offered, standing up to look at Aris' neck.

"Well?" a voice asked, but Newt didn't say anything.

The look of dread on his face said it all. Thomas stood up, walking over to stand next to Newt.

"_Property of WICKED. Group B, Subject B1. The Partner._ What the shucking hell is that supposed to mean?" Thomas asked, throwing his hands up into the air.

Aris was freaking out; he could tell the air in the room was changing drastically, drastically back to defense against him.

"Guys, I swear on my life and _Rachel's_ life that that wasn't there last night, I swear!".

"Hey, we believe you, it's fine," I say immediately, standing up to calm him down.

"Dammit," Newt growled kicking the bed post.

"Uh, am I the only one who doesn't buy a word this piece of klunk is saying? You're saying W.I.C.K.E.D. just waltzed in, middle of the night, held you down and tattooed you without waking you up? Yeah, _okay,_" Minho spat, rolling his eyes.

"I _swear_, man! Someone would've noticed it, come on. Guys, you have to believe me, _please_," Aris was begging now, looking at all of us in concern.

"And we _do_. Minho's just be an asshole," I swear, glaring at Minho.

"Oh, come _on_," Minho exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"So if Aris has this tattoo, does that mean Teresa has it too?" Thomas asks, rereading Aris' tattoo.

"How should we know, she's not here?" Newt snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What about you guys?" Aris spoke up quietly, almost scared to say anything.

"What was that, mate?" Newt asked, looking over at Aris.

"Do you guys have the tattoo?".

There was a brief moment of silence, but then it was like a bomb went off. There was mayhem all throughout the room, everyone checking each other's necks.

"_Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A7. The Leader_," Thomas rattled off Minho's tattoo the midst of the craziness.

A tap on the shoulder made me jump, taking me by surprise. It was Newt, standing behind me smiling, arms crossed.

"Check mine? Don't feel comfortable asking anyone else," he asked sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

Newt amazed me. One moment, he was strong, brave. The next, he was a little boy, tiny, small, shy.

"You don't have to ask," I tell him, pulling his collar down to read his tattoo. "_Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A5. The Glue_,".

Newt looked at me, startled.

"The shuck _Glue_?".

"Because you're sticky," I respond, shrugging.

Shaking his head, Newt turned me around by the shoulder, automatically pulling at my collar.

"If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," I mutter, repeating one of his own pickup lines from back in the Glade.

"Shut up," Newt growled playfully, tracing his thumb along my ink.

"Well?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him.

Newt hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"_Member of WICKED .Our Mistake. The Plague_,".

"Really? Now I'm a mistake _and_ a plague? W.I.C.K.E.D. must really hate me," I sigh, my voice shaking.

"You are neither a mistake OR a plague, love. You're a blessing, and an angel," Newt smiled, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Lovebirds, feel like reading mine?" Thomas said, walking in between Newt and me.

Newt sighed heavily, glancing at me.

"Sure thing," I spoke for Newt, pulling Thomas' collar down.

Seeing me touch Thomas' neck made Newt even angrier, but I ignored him.

"Umm... Newt?". Noticing the alarm in my voice, Newt took a step forward to read Thomas' tattoo.

"Oh," he gulped, running a hand over his mouth.

"Well?" Thomas asked, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"You're Subject A2," Newt answered, clearing his throat.

"_And_?" Thomas replied, the muscles in his neck bulging against the palm of my hand.

"Umm.. You don't have a name exactly. It just.. It says, "_To be killed by Group B"_,".

* * *

><p>"But.. You can't just <em>die<em>, Thomas, you can't," I say, my voice exasperated.

Thomas couldn't look at Newt or I, could only look at the floor in silence. Newt's body language softened beside me as his hand reached up and landed on Thomas' shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy Boy. We may not get along sometimes—,".

"_All the time_," I snort.

"_Sometimes_," Newt continued, giving me a look that told me to shut up. "But we're not going to let _Group B_ come out of nowhere. We're both Gladers. I've got your back,".

Nodding at the floor, Thomas finally looked up to face Newt with a sad smile.

"Thanks, man,".

"So now that you two are bonded by blood, can we stop and think about how Aris is apparently part of so-called 'Group B'?" I mutter, nodding over to Aris, who was exiting the bathroom with Minho, both boys rubbing at their necks.

Newt zeroed in on Aris, his eyes filling with fire and passion.

"We need to get this shuck face out of here," he said.

As he prepared to charge against the room, the lights flickered. Everyone went quiet, staring up at the lights.

"What.. The shuck is that?" Frypan whispered, before the room went dark and an alarm sounded.

My hands clamped over my ears immediately, cringing at the loud noise that was penetrating the room.

"What's going on!" Aris shouted, running towards us for cover.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thomas called, looking around the room in a panic.

Despite having my ears covered, the loud sound still broke past that barrier and filled my ears, but it was a familiar sound. I knew it from somewhere, just couldn't put my name on it, when Newt explained.

"It's the bloody newbie alarm from the Glade!".

"Dudes, what are you guys doing just standing there, let's get outta here!" Minho yelled as he sprinted for the door.

"Well, open the damn door!" Newt growled as Minho stood in front of the door, dumbfounded.

"It's shut," he said, almost quiet enough to not be heard.

"What do you mean it's bloody _shut_?" Newt snapped back, throwing himself against the door.

"As in shut, locked, not gonna open pal!" Minho stuttered, throwing body against the door as well.

"How is that possible, we broke the lock off of it earlier?" Thomas asked, but both boys were too occupied, trying to break the door down.

"Newt, stop, you're just going to hurt yourself," I sigh, stepping forward to grab his arm.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Sutton, stop worrying about me,".

"Seriously? You're being ridiculous," I scoff, taking a step back.

"Just let him go," Thomas whispered in my ear.

"Please don't start with me right now, Thomas," I told him, pushing him back by the shoulder.

My eyes were blinded then, I could barely see.

"Damn," Aris said, shielding his eyes.

The lights had been turned back on but at full blast, hurting everyone's eyes.

"Everyone okay?" Thomas asked loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Choruses of "yeah thanks" and "fines" echoed throughout the room when we heard Minho try to jiggle the room's door handle.

"It's open,".

"No point in standing here, let's go fellas!" Newt whooped and hollered but Thomas placed a hand on Newt's chest to stop him, something Newt wasn't happy about.

"Don't let our truce go unnoticed, Tommy," Newt said under his breath, glancing over at Thomas under his thick lashes.

"I'm not, Newt, but we don't know what's out there. W.I.C.K.E.D. could be out there waiting for us; there could be a trap, _something_. We need to be ready," Thomas explained.

"More like _they_ need to be ready for us!" Minho cheered, throwing his fist in the air, but nobody else followed suit.

Everyone kind of just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Look, we just need to be ready, _just_ in case. I know very well that if W.I.C.K.E.D. is really here and tried to take Sutton, you would want to be ready," Thomas continued, whispering in Newt's ear.

Both boys turned and looked at me, throwing me off guard.

"What?" I asked dumbly, not having heard their hushed tones.

"Nothing, love. Just looking at your beautiful face," Newt said, grinning obnoxiously from ear to ear.

"You're such a loser," I laugh, but by now, Aris had caught on to the three of us.

"What's up with you three?" he asked, crossing his arms in thought.

"Nothing is going on," Thomas assured him, but I caught the look Thomas shot Aris.

A look that said, 'slim it'. Aris didn't really care, though.

"No, there's definitely something going on. I see the way you look at her, and it's obvious that Newt here got the girl... Aw, no way! This is like some typical love triangle TV shit!" Aris joked, clapping his hands and guffawing for the room to see and hear.

"No, it's really not," I insist, shaking my head, but Aris is too far gone with his raucous laughter.

"It so is, babe, it so is. And trust me; the underdog _always_ comes out on top. I'm rooting for you, underdog," Aris said, slapping Thomas on the back roughly, all the while shooting Newt a cheesy grin.

Throughout all of this, Newt kept quiet, just focusing on me and breathing heavily.

"Let's just go, yeah?" I ask, smiling back at the boys as I stepped forward and took Newt's hand.

"Yeah, good that," Newt nodded, his tone robotic.

Newt was trying very hard to keep his cool, something I was very grateful for. Taking a deep breath, Minho turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, leading us into darkness.

"Should I go look for the light switch?" Minho asked, sticking his head out into the living room, peering through the darkness.

"Probably a good idea," Thomas suggested sarcastically, shrugging.

Nodding, Minho headed in the hall and, almost immediately, walked into a wall.

"Ow,".

Newt sighed, annoyance filling his voice.

"Minho, buddy, instead of playing bloody bumper cars with the shuckin' bodies out there, why don't you just crawl?".

Minho was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah, that would probably be smart,".

Standing in the brighter-than-life room, we waited until an "Ahhah!" finally escaped Minho's lips and the lights turned on. Stepping out into the room, we all gasped.

The living room reeked of bleach, but what stunned us the most was that the bodies were gone, as if never there at all.

* * *

><p>"They all just… They're <em>gone<em>?" I asked, flabbergasted over everything that's happened the last couple of hours.

Newt's hands snaked around my waist from behind, his head plopping against the top of my head.

"Seems like it," he replied, shrugging his broad shoulders against my back.

"Do you think it was W.I.C.K.E.D.?".

"Probably. I'm just so used to that bloody alarm bringing us Greenbeans, I'm relieved we didn't get thrown another Greenie," he chuckled, shaking his head against mine, messing up my hair.

"Stop that, you're messing up my hair," I growled playfully, reaching back and kicking him in the knee.

"Oh, stop, it's sexy like that," Newt mused, messing it up even more. I couldn't help but laugh and try to break out of his hold, but Newt was too strong. It was only when Thomas came running, a look of urgency on his face.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, flipping his long hair out of his face.

"It's the mirror in Sutton's bathroom; you guys have got to see this,".

Looking down at me, Newt shrugged once more before taking my hand and leading the way to the bathroom. As we entered my bedroom, the smell of bleach dissipated and a new smell hit my nostrils.

"Ugh, what is that?" I mewled, the vile stench hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Smells like blood," Newt suggested, gripping my hand only tighter.

When we entered the bathroom, we saw it. Newt had been right, it was blood. Blood was smeared across the mirror, leaving a message.

_Our mistake. A burden. Your plague. _

"What are they trying to say?" Newt murmured, thinking out loud. Looking up at him, I let out a short breath of despair, shaking my head.

"I think... I think W.I.C.K.E.D. is trying to say that I'm going to end up killing you,".

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty, there's chapter two! I'm trying to get a lot of the beginning stuff done with because I don't know about you guys, but I am just DYING to get the Scorch section. Great stuff is coming. PROMISE. Thank you so much for all of the love that Save Me From Myself, Save Us From Ourselves, and The Nostalgia That Haunts Us are receiving. 80 reviews for one chapter absolutely baffles my mind. Thank you all SO much.<em>

_Don't forget to let me know, Team Newtton, Thomton, or Sutton in the review box below! Or hey, if you're like one of my best readers, MischiefAndFaith, you can pull the #TeamI'mSoConfused. I totally understand._

_If you feel like it, feel free to follow me on Twitter at : XoStasiiXo or my Instagram of the same name. Twitter is the best way to reach me, and my insta, you can see what I'm wasting my time doing when I could be writing. I'll follow all of your lovely faces back, just let me know that this is where you found me from!_

_While writing, I normally pick a song or album that helps me write the mood of the chapter, but this time I didn't. If you would like to listen to what I listened to while writing this chapter, you can find it here: watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI . It's beautiful!_

_Alrighty.. Night! Sutton loves you._

_"You're the mistake. You've always been the mistake,"._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews;<strong>

**AngelMarionette; I was never actually planning on writing it as a triangle, but everyone kind of just assumed and asked for it, so that is (sadly, happily?) the way it turned out.**

**Guest 1; Yes it is! Thank you.**

**MissKayleeMay7; Aw, good, I'm glad! I'm the same way with the trilogy. It allows me to relive every great moment from the books, and since I adored Newt originally, it makes it even more fun!**

**Kypie777; Sweet!**

**RedTailedHero; So sorry this one took so long, I definitely did not intend to be gone this long. Glad you're liking it so far!**

**Wallart Shipper; Woot woot! And not a problem!(:**

**DoveLuxe; Haha, maybe a little! Thank you so much, you're appreciation means the world!**

**SugarSpice824; Aris definitely knows what's going on between the three of that, and while I'm not sure if he will ever adapt feelings for Sutton, he'll definitely try to pick on Newt by being up in his girl's business, so no worries there! Ugh, school. If I could write this story 24/7, I so would, but work. You know.): **

**Rainbowed; Aw, yay! Love that you're in love. Eep! Hearing compliments about Sutton make me the happiest since she's my baby. But no worries, Newtton does give me life every once and a while! Unfortunately, Thomas is going to be persistent, but in a different way from Newt. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for continuing to read my story!**

**FireXX; See, I read that scene back yesterday and was like, 'Oh dear, that was a tad creepy'. I think that with Thomas, he's just really hopeful and thinks that Sutton definitely has feeling for him, and that the only way she'll admit it is if he forces it out of her.**

**Newtmas; -Love the name, by the way!(: Don't worry, Thomas/Sutton will be a huge part of this story, just be patient!**

**FearXTheXBloodMoon; Yay, I'm glad! Sorry this one took so long.**

**MischiefAndFaith; Hahahah, that should be a hashtag, #TeamI'mSoConfused! I love it. Thomton will definitely become more of a thing this sequel, so sorry to say it, but you're going to be even more confused. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Danika19; Thanks so much! Me too. Some readers complained about the Newt/Aris scene, saying that Newt would never do such a thing, but that's Newt's GIRL that Aris was all up on. Why would he not try to protect her honor?! Idk, I thought it fit. I can't wait to write their first I love you scene, and I know exactly when it's gonna be here! Tick tock, tick tock! It took me a long time to figure out the tattoo part. Long time.**

**Xx The Genius Xx; Me too! I tend to fall out of my chair in excitement when I think of an awesome scene, so it's all good with me. But making an account so you know when I'll update? Awesome, thanks so much! And not stalkerish at all, please. Sorry about the wait=/**

**UnderTheShadows; Woot woot! **

**Swaaag; haha, oh gosh! What happens when they actually go all the way (you know.. IF they ever do)?(:**

**StoryMaker1504; Ugh, SO SORRY it took me so long! But alas, it seems like you're on #TeamI'mSoConfused, which is fine.**

**WolvesAndNutella; Yaas to Team Sutton, I agree!(:**

**SofaLofa; Aw, glad you love it so much!**

** .Singer; The sexual tension, though. Glad to hear I'm pulling it off, especially since this is my first (more mature) writing.**

**Lacenm; Eep, thanks so much! Thanks for finding mine on Mibba, that's awesome! I kind of just stopped posting them on there since there wasn't really a Maze Runner section on there like there is here, it's harder to find.**

**Alyssa; Sorrry! But of course there is a sequel! Gotta love those cliffhangers. But no worries. I will not be skipping smut scenes, they will be written. Stay tuned!**

**Egichuu; Hey! Don't worry about not signing in, just you reading it is awesome. But thanks bud!**

**Effy; Good, I'm glad! No worries, there WILL be smut soon, but with who, I'm not saying. It might break some hearts is the ONLY hint i'm giving.**

**Guest 2; I definitely agree and slightly regret writing that scene.**

**DelilahRushten; High five for #TeamI'mSoConfused! It's all good, but this sequel is definitely going to make you love both even more. **

**NEWTISBAE; haha, unfortunately I must, but no worries! Newt will fight to keep his girl.**

**Simmaris; I'm loving writing Aris and Sutton, they're definitely going to be different than past relationships.**

**SecondarySources; hhaha, right?! I loved writing the Newt/Aris scene and for some reason a lot of people hated it! I got SO many PMs complaining, I felt bad!**

**Emma; Good, I'm glad! And you'll find out this chapter(:**

**Guest3; Woot woot!**

**Anonymous Me; Finally, right?! Writing Newt/Sutton is just much more fun now because now they're just like "Hey, I like you, let's make out". Thomas/Sutton is verrrrrry different, however. Very touchy to write. WICKED definitely isn't going to let Sutton go without getting noticed, I promise you that.**

**Evadne98; Awesome!**

**Hcpdizonap; Awesome! Thank YOU for making MY day with all of your awesome comments.**

**EmberPapineau; Newt is very high strung and doesn't like Thomas butting into their relationship.(:**

**Pretty Please; I tried! Enjoy.**

**Guest 4; Wow, I know my first story is only 13 chapters, but that's a lot of binge-reading! Thanks!**

**Guest 5; Good, I'm glad!**

**Tally; That I cannot say until it is written. Sorry!**

**Esykan; Wow, thank you so much! And wow, the best oc? Geeze, that's amazing!**

**Alice; Sorry it took me so long!**

**SoylaChicaImposible; Thanks, there definitely is!**

**MateriaGirl16; Me? How can YOU be so perfect! Don't thank me, thank you for even reading it. Thomton is definitely coming, don't worry!**

**Guest 6; Oh, cool! I've competed in every level except for level 1, Junior 2, Junior 3, then Senior 2, Senior 3, Senior Coed 4, and Senior 5, but this year I'm Senior 3. It's my last year technically, but next year I'll either be staying at my gym as an Open Coed 4 or I'll be trying out for Top Gun's Open Coed 4/Open Coed 5.(:**

**Guest 7; Awesome, thanks!**

**Guest 8; Here ya go!**

**OliviaLOVESNewt; That I cannot tell you until it is written, sorry!**

**AllThingsWeird35; haha, Thomas isn't going to give up just yet!**

**Anon; Thanks so much!**

**Anonym; Is it over the Aris/Newt scene? That's mainly what I'm hearing.**

**Gkim; Woot woot! That's when I read stories too, by the time you're done the sun is coming up! Sorry this took so long.**

**Kikisahie; Here ya go!**

**Ptl4Ever419; We'll see!(:**

**FireAndAish; Yay, I'm glad! TWO HOURS?! Holy guac, that's fast reading! Auto correct can be a pain, it's all good.**

**YOSI17; Here you go!**

**EternallyElvish; Sorry Chapter two took so long!**

**Hannah; Glad you're loving it!**

**Loki'sLittleEnchantress; THanks so much! I'm glad you're loving it, but yeah, not too many people were happy about last chapter's endingXD**

**Spring94; Same!**

**Bella; Oh my gosh, wow! Thanks SO MUCH!**

**Guest 9; Sorry it took so long!**

**AmysIbbo; Nope, not yet! Glad you're loving it.**

**SuttonEmily; Woot woot! Enjoy.**

**AnimeLover-DarkKnight321; Here you go!**

**JinLing; Good, I'm glad!**

**MetbhSameBruhLol; Here you go!**

**Effy (2); I'm SOOOO sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Guest 10; They definitely will, don't worry!**

**COOKIEPANDA; AWESOME NAME. How can you not fall for Newt, he's so amazing?!**

**CloudCity'sBookworm; THe interrupting moose.. That's definitely a new one.! Enjoy!**

**Winter Queen15; Good, I'm glad! Enjoy.**

**Guest 11; Think of this as a belated Christmas present, early New Year's!**

**Kate897676; Yay!**

**Ruefully-Yours; Awesome!**

**WeHaveToFindTheSun; Thanks so much! Enjoy.**

**MazeRunnerLover2002; Right now! Enjoy.**

**The Auburn Girl; Thanks! Enjoy.**

**Guest 12; ?(:**

* * *

><p>The year was 1950. Businesses were thriving, relationships were flourishing, dreams were chased. Neon signs glittered, flashed in the night sky. Buildings, companies towered around us, the marketplace a free world. The air tasted of fancy perfumes and cigars but any leftover pollution was pumped out, forced out; anything to keep the illusion. The laughter of young, gullible women echoed through the halls, while purrs and private promises were whispered into their ears by shark-toothed men; anything to keep the illusion.<p>

Banners of glee were hung in the square, raucous partying could be heard from the nightclubs down below.

_Down below_.

Such a funny term...

Submarines putted past the large titanium window, pushing through a school of fish. Down in the alley, a man was being threatened, shoved against a brick wall by his collar. Somewhere else, a man was arrested for manslaughter; hadn't that been one of the sweetened promises of coming to this place?

No rules. Only one.

My heels clacked faster down the cobblestone path, away from where a man was getting beaten up in an alley over owing someone money-how typical. Goosflesh pimpled my arms, pushing my legs to walk quicker.

They had said life down here would be grand-unique.

My mind recalled the last hour as someone's plaything, all for a couple extra bucks. But I was stuck, _his_ slave in a limited world. Passing a bathysphere station, I remembered this city's one rule: you can never leave. I puckered my lips and spat at the ground, cursing this goddamned city.

They said life in Rapture would be grand.

Anything to keep the illusion.

^^Let me know and feel free to take a stab at what it's about!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song; Time's Up. Artist; Ashley Tisdale. Album; Guilty Pleasure (2009).<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALBUM LIST (Song Titles in all caps)<em>**

**_•It's About Us- Alex & Sierra (BUMPER CARS)***_**

**_•My Everything- Ariana Grande (ONE LAST TIME/JUST A LITTLE BIT OF YOUR HEART)*_**

**_•Yours Truly- Ariana Grande (HONEYMOON AVENUE)*_**

**_•Guilty Pleasure- Ashley Tisdale (GUILTY PLEASURE/WHAT IF/ ME WITHOUT YOU)_**

**_•Headstrong- Ashley Tisdale (UNLOVE YOU)*_**

**_•Humanity- Jeff Gutt/Band With No Name (STAY)*_**

**_•Warrior (Song Title)- Beth Crowley (WARRIOR)*_**

**_•Britney- Britney Spears (I'M A SLAVE 4 U/BOMBASTIC LOVE)_**

**_•Lock Me Up- The Cab (MOON)_**

**_•Symphony Soldier- The Cab (ANIMAL/LOVESICK FOOL*)_**

**_•Blown Away- Carrie Underwood (BLOWN AWAY/TWO BLACK CADILLACS)_**

**_•Carnival Ride- Carrie Underwood (JUST A DREAM)*_**

**_•Sorry I'm Late- Cher Lloyd (HUMAN/SWEET DESPAIR*/BIND YOUR LOVE)_**

**_•Sticks + Stones- Cher Lloyd (RIOT!)_**

**_•Back To Basics- Christina Aguilera (MERCY ON ME**/SAVE MY FROM MYSELF***/HURT***/THE RIGHT MAN)_**

**_•Bionic- Christina Aguilera (STRONGER THAN EVER)_**

**_•Burlesque- Christina Aguilera (EXPRESS/BOUND TO YOU/SHOW ME HOW YOU BURLESQUE)_**

**_•Stripped- Christina Aguilera (DIRRTY)_**

**_•Find Me- Christina Grimmie (LIAR LIAR/KING OF THIEVES)_**

**_•With Love- Christina Grimmie (WITH LOVE/ABSOLUTELY FINAL GOODBYE)_**

**_•Demi- Demi Lovato (NIGHTINGALE)_**

**_•Don't Forget- Demi Lovato (DON'T FORGET)_**

**_•Unbroken- Demi Lovato (FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER/FIX A HEART)_**

**_•Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato (WORLD OF CHANCES)**_**

**_•X- Ed Sheeran (THINKING OUT LOUD)_**

**_•+- Ed Sheeran (KISS ME/THE PARTING GLASS/GIVE ME LOVE**)_**

**_•Reflection-Fifth Harmony (SLEDGEHAMMER)_**

**_•Halestorm-Halestorm (FAMILIAR TASTE OF POISON)_**

**_•The Strange Case Of...- Halestorm (BREAK IN/ME WITHOUT YOU)_**

**_•Tequila Sunrise (Title)- Emblem3 (TEQUILA SUNRISE)_**

**_•Hilary Duff- Hilary Duff (SOMEONE'S WATCHING OVER ME/WHO'S THAT GIRL?)_**

**_•The New Classic- Iggy Azalea (BLACK WIDOW FT. RITA ORA)_**

**_•Reclassified- Iggy Azalea (BEG FOR IT)_**

**_•Sweet Talker- Jessie J (BURNIN' UP FT. 2 CHAINZ/AIN'T BEEN DONE)_**

**_•Pulses- Karmin (ENTIRE FREAKIN ALBUM)*****_**

**_•Animal- Ke$ha (DANCING WITH TEARS IN MY EYES)*_**

**_•Cannibal- Ke$ha (THE HAROLD SONG)*_**

**_•Warrior- Ke$ha (ONLY WANNA DANCE WITH YOU/SUPERNATURAL)_**

**_•Thankful- Kelly Clarkson (ENTIRE ALBUM)_**

**_•Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson (GONE/BECAUSE OF YOU*)_**

**_•Heartstrings- Leighton Meester (HEARTSTRINGS)_**

**_•The Heist- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (JIMMY IOVINE)_**

**_•Bangerz- Miley Cyrus (DRIVE)*_**

**_•Going To Hell- The Pretty Reckless (BURN)_**

**_•Hit Me Like A Man- The Pretty Reckless (HIT ME LIKE A MAN/COLD BLOODED)_**

**_•Light Me Up- The Pretty Reckless (YOU)_**

**_•Stars Dance- Selena Gomez (STARS DANCE)_**

**_•Underclass Hero- Sum 41 (WITH ME)**_**

**_•Life, Love & Lies- State Of Shock (BEST I EVER HAD)**_**

**_•Fearless- Taylor Swift (WHITE HORSE)**_**

**_•Taylor Swift- Taylor Swift (TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR)**_**

**_•Truth Serum- Tove Lo (STAY HIGH)**_**

**_•V- Vanessa Hudgens (NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A GIRL)_**

**_•Zendaya- Zendaya (SCARED)_**

**_•5 Seconds Of Summer- 5SOS (AMNESIA)**_**

**_•Into The Rush- Aly & AJ/78violet (ENTIRE ALBUM)_**

**_•Insomniatic- Aly & AJ/78violet (DIVISION)_**


End file.
